codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass R Zero: The Alternate Revolution
This fanfiction was created by XOREZ of Fanfiction.net or also highly known as ZEROX of Otakuzone . It's based on Code Geass R1 event, owned by Sunrise, but with slightly different storyline. Adding several new and important character that will battle alongside and against Lelouch vi Britannia. The first three episode are focusing mainly on Keira's life. This fanfiction stalled on 9/01/2011. There're no news about the re-activation. Possibily, only the storyline will be commence here. 'Storyline' This series set on 2017 on imperial calendar. There're still three superpower, Holy Britannia Empire, Chinese Federation adn Euro Universe. The story will mainly take place on Japan, or better known as, Area 11. It was in year 2009 when the story started. The story start off with the introduction of two additional main characters and one supporting characters in some school around Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. First off, Keira Vonrino Roze , half Italian, half Malaysian, a slender male with dark purple hair, his friends, Ryan Victor, the megane blonde from Britannia and the only girl-friend, Yukori Kiwabe, a transfer student from Japan before in was known as Area 11. Just after they have their lunch under a tree, Keira felt sleepy before he went to sleep. The two soons followed. They don't know there were some 'gas' are leaking that made them fall asleep. Their fate soon will change forever. As Keira still sleeping, the two friends, who already awake screaming at him to get up and run away. As soon as he awake, what he saw was a shocking scene. The city once stood still infront him are now becoming a warzone and his friends are now in the hand of soldiers, cladded with armour and gas mask. After hearing his friend plead, he started to run away before encounter with a mech, later known as Knightmare Frame, piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald. Later he stumble inside and underground tunnel, or more like a network. He check upon room-by-room before stumble upon a boy. He introduce himself as V.V. Keira then known about his current situation. He's not in year 2009 but rather, 2017 atb. After worthwhile of talks, V.V granted Keira a power, the power of kings. Upon the completion, their hideout are getting bombard with rockets. Immidietly Keira left V.V 'dead' in the collapse tunnel and went back to the above ground to test his new 'power'. It doesn't take so much time for Keira to figure it out and end the battle that engulf infront of him. He swear he will save his friends and change the world that he was force to live in. The days gone by and Keira suceed inflitrate into Area 11 by blending with the ground soldier. Then, he heard something that fascinated him. He'll the follow them to battle to the place called, Shinjuku Ghetto, before being told to guard the main command vehicle,known as, A G-1 Mobile Base Vehicle, where they transport Viceroy of Area 11, the Third Prince of Holy Britannia Empire, Clovis la Britannia. He also learnt the true nature of Britannia way of war. Search and destroy. Then, a foot soldier approach the MBV, he's stopped by Keira and ask the soldier to show him his I.D. but instead of that, he got 'geassed' by the soldier. After a while, there're announcment from the viceroy himself. Stop the cruelty and the war at the ghetto. Felling odd by that, Keir entered the MBV and encounter something unexpected. He eavesdrop the conversation between the soldier and the viceroy before knowing the little secret about them. Suddenly, the soldier pull out a handgun and kill the viceroy. Leaving his body lifeless on the floor. Keira went upon the viceroy to check whether he's still alive but death is invitable for the viceroy. He then immidietly get out from the MPV and running along the ghetto. In addition, he scavage the dead bodies that he found. Searching for anything that could be useful for him to survive. After that, he ran away from the ghetto and rent a room on some cheap appartment around the Tokyo Settlement with the money that he scavage across the ghetto. Later, he decide to enroll to the school nearby, Ashford Academy. Within a day, he get accepted and the typical highschool life begun. Except he get much of an attention of his classmate. Mostly probably because of there're no transfer student enroll at the school since the war with the Japan Liberation Army started. Not just any students caught his attention, Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben. K. Ashford, and the president of the Student Council with her friends also caught his. The next day, somewhere around Tokyo Settlement Area, Bartley Asprius's mobile that secretly carried Prince Clovis dead body in order to hide it from the public are attacked by Jeremiah and his minions. Back at the school, The Student Council long-time member are celebrating it's two new members, Keira himself and red headed, Kallen Stadfield. It didn't take much time to bomb their happy time, The death of Prince Clovis soon reach the public and the suspect is already is in custody. The son of the former Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku Kururugi, an Eleven serve for Britannia Army, is the main suspect. It didn't took so long to Keira to figure out about the connection between Lelouch and Suzaku and he see's this as an oppurtunity on teaming up with Lelouch, who's the one that truly killed Prince Clovis. Keira saw it all and decide to use that as a bait to 'conviced' Lelouch to join his retalitation and hatred towards the Britannia. Prior to that, Lelouch use his geass to Keira to erase all Keira existance but it won't work. For the second time. Keira once have been Geassed by Lelouch when he's in disguise guarding Prince Clovis's MBV. He also reveal his Geass's eyes to Lelouch before asking Lelouch if he want Keira's help. Two power of the absolute order collide. Meanwhile, while Keira and Lelouch 'debating' each other, the luck of Suzaku Kururugi seems to fade away. He's being interrogate by none other by Jeremiah himself. Suzaku is treated harshly. He said his innocent but the Britannian won't believe him anyway. The Britannian always choose an Eleven as their scapegoat even though it's not an Eleven's crime. Then, evening comes, Kallen are seen with couple of man at the battered now-standing-as-museum Tokyo Tower. She was called to the kiosk to recover 'her' missing phone. Strangely enough, she just arrive there but she take it anyway. It not for long before someone calls here. The person who called his name, Zero. She's told to take a certain monorail along with her friends. She follows the order. Near the tower a man hungs up his phone. One man look a bit nervous and the other looks far more serious carrying a briefcase. Into the monorail, where Kallen and her friends arrive, they're given a tour by none other by Zero, a slender man with full mask and cape, himself. After a hard time convincing them to join him, Zero introduce another of his comrade, End. A man claded himself with jet-black fit straightjacket with his face cover with half-mask. They vow to do the impossible to convice them by saving Suzaku Kururugi. The next day, Suzaku Kururugi will be transport to the court and Jeremiah want to make it a parade. A typical arrogant Britannian. This give Lelouch, End, Kallen and her brother's friend, Ohgi Kaname, a chance to capture Suzaku. The night came fast for them, Zero's plan works well according to him, which, he and Kallen will go face-to-face with Jeremiah and his Knightmare group, Ohgi will make his move once Zero and Kallen have capture Suzaku while End will be on stand by in case anything goes awfully wrong.To cut it short, Zero give Jeremiah an absulote order which Jeremiah can't resist even if he punch himself in the face. By that, Zero and his team manage to capture Suzaku while Jeremiah is taken into custody for letting Zero escape. Later, Ohgi and Kallen tells their other gang, a terrorist group about trusting Zero and End. On the other side of the wall, Zero is trying to convice Suzaku to join him but Suzaku blantantly refuse and walks his way to the court back. Obviously, Zero is dissapointed before End decide to show up to calm down Zero. After that, they unmasked themselves which reveal Zero is none other than Lelouch vi Britannia and End, Keira Vonrino Roze. 3 days later, Keira's school are shocked with the new student, Suzaku Kururugi. Supposely, Elevens can't attend Ashford Academy but due to some circumstances, he can study with the Britannian. As expected, all of them are afraid of Suzaku because they regard Elevens no more than a mere terrorist. Still, they don't know about him working with Britannia Military Advance Science Department and piloting the state-of-the art 7th generation Knightmare Frame, Lancelot. They too don't know about the friendship between Lelouch and Suzaku. Only Keira knows about it. On that day, Keira told Lelouch about him being a Ten and come from the past. Accidently. Of course, at first Lelouch find it hard to believe but due to his trust on Keira, he believe. Infact, if Keira were lie to him, neither of them will gain something from it. The story then skip to the next day where Lelouch's Zero's mask are been taken by some stray cat. While he's super worried if everyone see's it, Milly, still don't know what Lelouch after, announce that anyone capture the cat and bring the 'secret' Lelouch's item that the cat carrying it, they will get a kiss from any Student Council member and that makes Keira, Kallen and Shirley worried about being kissed. They too join the hunt. Though the three of them almost catch the cat, an argument trigger by Shirley makes them lost sight of the cat. Later, Suzaku almost catch the cat but as Lelouch follow him on climbing the rooftop tiles, he falls down but Suzaku abandoned the cat to save his friend, Lelouch from death. This action show the friendship between the both of them to all Ashford Academy student and Lelouch immidietly ask Milly about Suzaku joining the Student Council. The free-will Milly let him joined and the all the Student Council members, except Nina, are the first to befriend with Suzaku. Because both of the manage to catch the cat, but somehow the mask dissapear somewher, they get a peck on the cheek by Lelouch's sister, Nunnally. By that, the worried Keira, Kallen and Shirley save their unwanted kiss. Since the death of Prince Clovis, Britannian Army Forces have become awry because of Zero. By that, Clovis and Lelouch's half-sister, 2nd Princess of the Imperial Family, Cornelia li Britannia is appointed as the new Governor-General of Area 11. This event didn't surprise Lelouch because he expected this kind of thing to happen sooner. With all those unstable politics issue are being handle by Cornelia, back at the school, thing remain the same. Their friendship with Suzaku have become more closer, though Keira began to notice that Kallen is a bit discomfort by Suzaku appearance. Milly wasn't there as she had her meeting and Lelouch with his sister at his dorm. Talk about Lelouch, he's planning on attacking Cornelia's army at Saitama Ghetto using the strategy that he able to took down entire Clovis army. A long green hair girl with white straightjacket who call herself, C.C, the one who Lelouch makes Geass contract with, told him not to go out there seems Cornilia have far more battle experience that Clovis but like always, Lelouch just ignore her warning. Just after Lelouch walks away from the school ground, Keira, who's on the way to return home bump into C.C. The battle on-going hard at the ghetto, unfortunately, Lelouch by the name of Zero, are losing this battle, the Elevens resistance in this ghetto are unreliable and cowards. Zero is now need to blend with Cornelia's force and that just play by her tactics because she knows Zero is in one of the knightmare. She then gives command to her army to open up their hatch and show themselve. If Zero do this, he will be captured immidietly. Of course, Zero didn't do that but his luck came to him in the nick of time. One of the guard shout that he saw Zero on top of the building, they began to shoot at him but that Zero just fall down. Another Zero that's in the cockpit makes his run towards the underground where he meet up with the fake Zero. The Zero unmask and reveal it's C.C. She knew this will be happening but she didn't came here alone. Just after short argument with Lelouch, a knightmare falls down underground, leaving a gaping hole on the ceiling. Lelouch is clueless about the event and C.C takes him to the upper ground. It was reveal that Cornelia's Force have been defeated. They suffered a heavy loss but Cornelia and her Royal Guard manage to escape. The knightmares are all seems to be crush by some another giant knightmare but it isn't. End is the one that responsible causing to the knightmares to reduce into a mere scrap metal. Lelouch is in shocked knowing End or more recognise by Lelouch by the name, Keira, true Geass power. The feat that Lelouch alone can't achieve. The power to kill the opponent rather than following command. More soon to follow... Category:Fanfictions